Bonnibelle Macgregor
Bonnibelle Macgregor Bellefeuille This character belongs to Nymira Bonnibelle Dallas Macgregor is the first born and eldest daughter of the Pure-blood Macgregor family, Scottish Wizard Dunham and Scottish/French Witch Catriona Macgregor (née Rousseau). She was born on Foula Island on the 17th of June, as a student of the Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons she is a member of Bellefeuille. Name Etymology Bonnibelle is a Scottish girls name, the meaning of the name is from the French bon meaning good. In Scottish usage Bonnie means pretty, fine, attractive or charming. Dallas pronounced DAL-iss, is of Irish, Gaelic and Scottish origin, the place name of a village in Scotland. It is taken from a Scottish place name meaning meadow dwelling. From the dales, the valley meadows. Macgregor is an Angelicisation of the Scottish Gaelic patronymic name meaning son of Gregor, son of Gregory (watchman). The origins can be traced back to Griogair, the son of eighth century King Alpin of Scotland. Motto: S'rioghal Mo Dhream Motto Translation: My blood is royal. About Bonnibelle Being the first born she was very pampered, receiving an endless amount of attention from her mother and father. She could have been considered spoiled, until her younger siblings Edan, Eirica, and Ennis were born and the family relocated to France. They settled in Granville on the inherited property of Catriona's mother and father, the Rousseau family after the death of her maternal grandparents Manon and Thibault. Bonni does not hold the attention that her younger siblings have taken from her against them, she is very grateful to have lost the watchful eye of both her mother and father. It gives her the freedom she never knew she wanted, Bonni can almost come and go as she pleases now that there are three other children for her mother and father to chase after, if they have not asked for her help in taming them. Edan and Ennis always listen to Bonni, Eirica is a little more stubborn but still falls into line quicker for Bonni than anyone else. Family Tree Native Language: Scottish Languages Spoken: Scots, French, English Type of Childhood: Happy Earliest Memory: Becoming a sister Personality Bonni is more often than not off on her own, she does not need the attention of other people but knows that when push comes to shove having at least one person around who is on her side would be a good thing. She is not the easiest person to get along with but she is a very good friend. Bonni is different than most girls, or at least different from the type of girls who worry only of their appearance, being popular and boys. Bonni is far more eager to see what lies before her, be it some type of reckless danger or a less than thrilling adventure. Worrying is unnecessary. There is and always will be a way around or directly through any problem and Bonni will always be ready and willing to face it head on. Possessions Bichon-Frise-8.jpg Mignon is Bonni's canine familiar, a Bichon Frisé. Bonni chose the name Mignon when she was much younger than she is now, and still learning to speak French. The word, as she knows it, means small and pretty, exactly how she sees her beloved animal companion. Mignon is a very sweet, and playful pup. Bonni and Mignon are often together exploring, both are small in frame and recklessly courageous. |} Skills She loves all magical subjects and could be considered average to exceptional in subjects such as Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy. She could be considered outstanding in subjects such as Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration, her worst subject by far is History. Trivia Gallery Bonni_D._Macgregor.jpg Bonnie.jpg Bonnibelle2.jpg Bonni_Macgregor3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pure-blood Category:French Category:Scottish Category:Female Category:Students Category:Bellefeuille Category:First Years Category:Nymi